


[Podfic of] And This World Tonight is Mine

by Lucifuge5



Series: The Sharpest Lives [3]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The place reeks of sex and sweat and desperation; it's the seedy underside of Bat City, unacknowledged and tolerated. Every once in a while BL/ind stirs itself to conduct raids on the dozen or so warehouses in the city devoted to the weekend raves, but for the most part, BL/ind turns a blind eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] And This World Tonight is Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and this world tonight is mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/319205) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> Poison and Gerard's first meet isn't romantic nor does it hint at how epic their relationship will become. It's a refreshing way to start since things will get pretty twisty sooner rather than later. 
> 
> Many thanks to Andeincascade and Argentumlupine for podfic betaing.

Cover art by Lucifuge5.  


**Length** : 9:16  
 **File size** : 9 MB (mp3) | MB (m4b)  
 **Download from the audiofic archive:** [Here!](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/and-this-world-tonight-is-mine)  
 **Download from mediafire:** [mp3 format](http://www.mediafire.com/?3nkofxfzmhlfo13)


End file.
